<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twilight Symphony by Twilight_zxlda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608960">Twilight Symphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_zxlda/pseuds/Twilight_zxlda'>Twilight_zxlda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Fused Shadow, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Legend of Zelda References, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, MidLink, Post-Twilight Princess, Sexual Humor, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), idk what im doing lol, mirror of twilight, these tags will be edited as the story progresses im sorry idk what im doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_zxlda/pseuds/Twilight_zxlda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-Twilight Princess) Link leaves Ordon to go serve Queen Zelda and Hyrule but on his journey to the castle, he finds the fused shadow that Midna wore during their adventure together. It transports him to the twilight realm, and he has to find a way to return home, but does he even want to go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ilia/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hylians?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to the circus kiddos&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midna was pissed. </p><p>How could he have made it here? Didn’t she shatter the mirror a few weeks ago? How long had it truly been since then?</p><p>Link stumbled around awkwardly, the journey between realms was never one he enjoyed. Link turned to the castle, and fell on his butt from shock. Midna stared at him through her window, resisting the urge to burst out laughing at the sight of him. </p><p>But this wasn’t right. He couldn’t really be here, She must have been dreaming for a second. Rubbing her eyes, she turned back to her papers. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Link glanced up at the looming castle before him, memories of this place echoed in his mind as he struggled to get his bearings. His head felt heavy, like there was some sort of helmet on him. Reaching up to inspect though, he found nothing. </p><p>The realization hit him like a truck. </p><p>Midna, the mirror of Twilight, his showdown with Ganondorf, crying into the princesses arms, leaving Ordon to serve Hyrule elsewhere…</p><p>Finding the fused shadow. </p><p>Picking it up and hearing her. Midna, telling him to put it on. </p><p>Indescribable pain, someone screaming to help, Ilia begging him to wake up, Ilia? </p><p>Then nothing at all. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>Link looked to where the massive mirror should be, but all he saw was an empty twilight sky. He felt a panic attack coming on and his blood was cold. </p><p>Falling to his knees, he passed out. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A knock at the door made the Queen jump. </p><p>“Enter.” She sat up straighter and crossed her arms as the guard walked in. She was an amazing ruler, and loved her people greatly, but most of the twili feared her. This guard was no different, shaking as he walked in.</p><p>“Y-y-your m-majesty, erm..uh...m-my men found..a...a h-hylian outside th-the-um, palace.” His eyes were wide as she approached him. </p><p>“Really? Is this some sort of sick joke?” Anger coursed through her blood as she furrowed her brows. The knight cowered.</p><p>“N-NO Y-Y-YOUR MAJESTY! O-OF COURSE N-N-OT! EEK!” Midna gently reached out to take his hand and he jerked away. Her face softened and she smiled.</p><p>“You can relax, I mean no harm to you or your colleagues. Where is the hylian?” The guard’s face relaxed, but he was still tense. Why are they so scared of me? Midna shook the quere from her head and looked the guard in the eyes. </p><p>“H-h-he should b-be in th-the infirmary, m-my queen.” He stared at Midna in awe before scurrying out. </p><p>I must be tripping balls right now if I think that  LINK of all people is here. Maybe that's why my tea was late this morning? Yup, someone drugged me. She adjusted her headpiece and fluffed her hair, a nervous habit that had stopped once her duties in Hyrule were complete, once she stopped seeing Link. </p><p>She thought about him, he would turn bright red when she would reference something remotely sexual, how gullible he was to her pranks. How cozy and comfortable his shadow was. How he would smile when he first saw her in the morning, letting her play with his messy bangs, how he smelled of pine and honey, how he held her closely on cold nights, strong arms wrapped around her torso</p><p>Dark blue eyes wandering her figure freely, and then trailing up to meet her orange orbs on their first and last day together.  </p><p>Yup, definitely drugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Infirmary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Midna goes to check who this "Hylian" is. What she finds is unsettling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YES 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY I HAD SOME TIME. luv u all! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link opened his eyes to see a twilight sky above. The soft grass of Hyrule field tickled his back, speaking of which, when did he take off his shirt? He sat up slowly, and looked at the familiar trees and shrubbery of the field, he could see the castle. The renovations had finished just a week before, and to celebrate the Queen would be hosting a large banquet. Link was looking forward to the stew that the chef would be making. It glimmered in the distance, the glint of stained glass and pristine limestone accents provided a stunning view. He smiled softly and brushed his hair out of his face. A habit he had picked up after she wasn’t there to fix them. </p>
<p>He missed Midna dreadfully. The thought of her brought a small surge of tears to his eyes, and he let them fall to the grass gently. He found that bottling up his emotions would not help his cause for being a good ruler to Hyrule. The scene of the mirror shattering before his very eyes still resonated within him. His mind wandered as he watched the clouds roll by and oddly large rabbits fed on the brush. </p>
<p> What an odd dream, I wonder if Zelda knows anything about it. After Link’s battle with Ganondorf, he had chosen to go help Zelda out at the castle. After all, restoring Hyrule wouldn’t be a one-Queen job. They quickly went from colleagues to close friends, and would confide in each other if there was an issue. </p>
<p>Link had also found that Zelda had lost someone of equal value after the end of Zant’s reign over Hyrule. She told him stories of Ganondorf’s plan to kill her and take the throne, but Zelda was clever and demanded they marry instead. The queen claimed it was only to take down Zant, but Link could tell by the way her face would sink ever so slightly, that she was in love with him at some point. </p>
<p>He figured it would be best to head back to the castle, and recount his adventures in the dream realm. But maybe he should find his shirt first. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Midna’s pumps clicked as she walked down the deserted hallway. It was darker out now, despite still being twilight. There was no true daylight cycle, just different stages of twilight. The sky was always a gorgeous shade of yellow-orange, dark clouds moving opposite to how they did in Hyrule. </p>
<p>“My Queen.” Midna’s royal advisor waited at the door to the infirmary. She sighed heavily. </p>
<p>Sir Y’tima Clare of the Twili council was a close friend of her brother, and he had somehow managed to stay on the court after all of the other representatives who had helped former King Zant on his invasion of Hyrule. He had the highest duty, and Midna wouldn’t be able to get rid of him until she was at least 5 years into her rule. A stupid rule, probably created by Zant. Even worse were his attempts to pursue her, offering her flowers and chocolate and his “undying love” any chance that he got. He was annoying, stubborn, and had control over HER court. </p>
<p>He got on her nerves to say the least. </p>
<p>“You look breathtaking today.”</p>
<p>“Glad to know that my presence stops you from breathing, maybe I’ll hang around so you will suffocate.” Y’tima chuckled softly. She glared at him. “Will  you move? I have a Hylian to talk to.” Midna put air quotes around Hylian to try and emphasize the audacity of the whole situation. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid he isn’t awake right now your majesty.” He smirked and leaned closer to her. “But I do have an idea on how to pass the time.” He reached out to touch her and she smacked his hand away. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you bold today?” Midna spat angrily and shoved past the man, throwing open the doors dramatically and strutting in. She looked to the occupied bed, expecting some straw, but what she saw made her blood run cold. Midna felt lightheaded, </p>
<p>“My lady, are you alright?” Y’tima placed his hands on her forearms to help steady her, and she shook him off. </p>
<p>“I’m perfectly fine, will you leave before I have the guards escort you out?’ Y’tima scoffed and walked out, his boots snapping behind him as he walked. Midna walked over to the medical stretcher and gazed in horror. </p>
<p>Links skin was tinted a light green in places, with twilight markings on his arms, legs, face and chest. He still had his usual strong features, strong jawline and brows, fit physique, he looked slightly taller than when she previously saw him-</p>
<p>The fused shadow sat upon his dirty blonde hair. </p>
<p>Midna sank to the ground. He had found it after all, she knew someone would eventually. She had thought to bring it with her, but she was curious as to what would happen if someone did find it. A selfish and immature act on her part.</p>
<p>How could she let this happen? </p>
<p>Link slept peacefully, his mouth open slightly. Midna smiled down at him. She reached up to wipe...tears? From her face. She hadn’t realized she was crying. She wanted to wake him, hug him and tell him that she missed him so much, and she won't ever try and leave again. </p>
<p>“My lady?” Midna looked up to see a nurse watching her. The nurse curtsied and requested if she would scooch a little so she could check on the patient. </p>
<p>“No need to ask, this is your domain anyways.” Midna laughed and Link stirred in his sleep.</p>
<p>“Do you know him?” the nurse questioned. Midna panicked for a second, then answered confidently. </p>
<p>“I do not. If he asks if I am here, do not tell him anything. No guards in the room, but I want 2 stationed outside at all times.” Midna wiped her face gently and looked the nurse dead in the eyes. She could sense the fear radiating from her and she tried to relax herself a little. </p>
<p>“Yes my queen. Is there anything else you need?” Midna didn’t hesitate. </p>
<p>“Inform me when he wakes up.” She turned on her heel and opened the door. “One more thing, where can I find a strong whiskey that will last for the next 12 hours?” The nurse looked shocked and opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. </p>
<p>“Alas, I kid...kindof.” She smiled and closed the door behind her, sobbing into her hands as she sunk to the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pretty boy link is in trouble. hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>phew! the first chapter huh. sorry it sucks but I didn't have much time. itll update...idk. it shall update when Hylia tells me to yee yee. ok but thanks so much for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>